


Did you miss me?

by RQ_drabbles (ravenclawsquill)



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawsquill/pseuds/RQ_drabbles
Summary: Draco’s determined to make Harry give him a proper welcome.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Draco100 – Prompt 1: "I'm back!"

“I’m back. Did you miss me?” Draco’s voice is low and velvety smooth. His lips graze the back of my neck as he speaks, raising goosebumps.

“Not really?”

“Don't lie, Potter.” He bites me, just hard enough to draw a gasp.

“You only popped out for a pint of milk.”

He grips my hips and turns me to face him. His needy expression leaves me breathless.

“It’s not difficult. Just take me upstairs and show me how happy you are to see me.”

I concede defeat and kiss him.

“Hang on, where’s the milk?”

“Shit. I knew I’d forgotten something.”


End file.
